004X002 smut
by CryingRain22
Summary: No sumary! enjoy! 002/004!


**Heeey! its Me CryingRain! and I'm here to bring you yaoi lovers some yaoi!**

**Now Im so sick of there not being anymore 004X002 yaoi fanfiction so I wrote my own!**

**it's M rated! so be warned! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN THERE'S THE BACK BUTTON!**

**for the rest of you enjoy 3!**

**I dont own ANYTHING if I did Albert and Jet would be really together instead of us yaoi fans writing stories of them!**

**We would still write them anyways! I know it!**

* * *

Jet yelped, landing on the bed, "Al, what the hell's gotten into ya?" He struggling against one of Dr Gilmore's ties that tied his hands behind his back. Albert and Him have been dating for a year and he only acted this way when something was wrong, not that Jet minded really. Pulling his shirt of then his own, Albert leaned down Jet pushing him on his back. he growled almost animal like.  
He attacked Jet's neck, biting and licking, he moaned pants becoming tight.  
"Al-OH!" Al smirked, he knew all of Jet's sweet spots; rubbing his left hand down his back, the smirked turned into a grin when he felt the redhead shiver. He rubbed the spot on Jet's lower back harder, he muttered something.  
"What was that?" Al asked  
Jet's faced was completely flushed, sallowing, "Faster!"  
Albert knew he liked it hard and rough the proof of this was the deep scratch marks made by Jet's nails last time; which, by the way, haven't fully healed.  
He unbuckled Jet's belt, unzipped his jeans and pulled them, along with his boxes, off.  
He saw Jet hard, he licked his lips.  
"Beautiful." Jet's bend legs snapped shut, even though they've done this many times, he still gets embarrassed when Al stared.  
All the blood (that hasn't gone to his lower half) rush to his face when he felt Al rubbed the scars on both of Jet's knees,  
"Come on Jet, Baby, it's not like I haven't seen it before." He slowly parted Jet's legs apart.  
"I-", Sigh, "I kn-know Al just...get embarrassed.."  
"That's my favorite part well, one of them." Al smiled leaning down he nipped his kiss bruised lips And rubbed his jean covered length against Jet's.  
Arching his back to get closer but letting out a whine when Al pulled away.  
"God you're such a tease!"  
Al chuckled, "You know you love me for it." He reached over to the night and pulled out a bottle of lube, Jet closed his eyes has he heard the sound of the cap pop open then shut seconds later.  
He snapped his eyes opened moaning when Al's finger entered him then the second and third.  
He bit his lip has Al moved his fingers around inside him then pulled them out.  
"Untie my hands!" Jet struggled to get the unyielding tie off,  
"Thought you liked bondage?"  
"Only when your the one tied up!"  
Al chuckled again, "Okay since you've been so good." He reached behind him and untied his hands,  
He wrapped his arms around Al's necks, Kissing him theirs tongues danced around each other both moaned.  
Jet tossed his head back crying out has He buried deep inside him in one thrusted.  
"Oh!...Oh God!" he dug his nails into Al's back and bit hard into his shoulder, tears build up in his eyes.  
Al hissed, "Tight.." he pulled out slowly and thrusted in hard doing this repeatedly, Jet's body gave little jerks every time he thrusted in getting harder and faster. The red head's nails made, long, deep red scratches. He removed his teeth from his shoulder.  
Al saw his blood drip out of his mouth and down his chin, he leaned down and licked it from his chin, he licked all the way up to his ear and using his tongue he gently pulled on Jet's earring.  
"Ng...AH! Al what...did...AH!...I tell you..." He whimpered and moaned, "That's senitiAH!"  
Al licked the outer shell of his ear, hitting the top piercing. The red head's scream was covered by Al sticking his tongue down his throat. Al groaned when he felt Jet clench around him, he sped up, using his right hand to push and rub on another sensitive spot on Jet's neck.  
"I'm about...to...AL!" Jet came with a muffled scream then arched his back shivering as he felt Al's warm liquid felled him, he collapsed on top of him.  
When he finally caught his breath he rolled off Jet onto his side. Propping up his head with his metal gun hand taking his other hand he pushed his messy sex hair out of Jet's eyes (Jet stopped wearing pomade in his hair years ago so now it goes passed his shoulders) looking into bight green eyes still sightly still clouded with lust.  
"How was it?" Jet smiled, "Why did u ask that every time?"  
Al pulled Jet against him and grabbed the comforter pulling it over them. Soon both where asleep.

(Next morning)  
Frannie was sitting in the living room reading, her face was still red from what she heard Al and Jet doing last night. She looked up from her book when Dr. Gilmore came in, "Good morning Dr Gilmore."  
"Good morning 003, sorry to bother you but..."  
"Yes?"  
"Have you seen my red tie?"

End!

* * *

**Fangirls: *nose bleeds***

**Me: ahhhhhhh! that was refreshing! *looks at Jet* what about you Jet?**

**Jet: My ass and lower back hurt you bitch! *gives me the middle finger***

**Albert: I don't know why your complaining. *Tilts Jet's face up towards his* I liked it alot**

**Me: *taking pictures as the make out Nose bleeding* **


End file.
